With the energy crises created by the impact of consumption of non-renewable natural resources, together with a new emphasis in establishing clean-air-standards associated with the usage of such natural resources, a considerable amount of effort has been directed to other forms of energy. Although there are several other forms of energy, the emphasis has been placed on solar energy as the most logical non-polluting recyclicable energy source. Consequently there are on the market many so-called solar focusing lenses.
These prior art devices generally comprise a focusing lens that is limited to a scan range of sixty degrees (60.degree.); and, consequently are not capable of varying the effective scan angle while directionally focusing or dispersing the incident light radiation. The bulk of lenses of the various types are designed for use with a single stationary light source whether it be of a single beam or incident light radiation in planar array. Accordingly, the problems encountered with a single light source continuously varying its angular position are not appreciated by the prior art. In those instances where the problem has been encountered efforts have been made to have the lens "follow" the source.
In other instances where the light source is dispersed, the incident light rays upon the lens may be insufficient for practical applications-even when focused. Still, in other lens arrangement the apparatus becomes extremely large, bulky, and of course expensive.